You Are Mine
by AtobeLover
Summary: To be honest, Keigo never really expected Ryoma to be so possessive. And Ryoma never really expected Keigo to take things so lightly.


Title: You Are Mine

By: AtobeLover

Summary: To be honest, Keigo never really expected Ryoma to be so possessive. And Ryoma never really expected Keigo to take things so lightly.

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince Of Tennis.

###

It hurt.

It hurt when Atobe, _his_Atobe would openly flirt with other guys _and_ girls when they were both out on a date.

It hurt when Atobe didn't take their relationship seriously, it hurt like hell when he _did_ just to use Ryoma over and over again.

'Keigo?' Ryoma asked Atobe. They were sitting in Atobe's room and Keigo was preening himself in front of a mirror while Ryoma was reading one of the many tennis magazines Atobe owned. In both ways: the copy itself and the magazine company.

'Yes? What is it that you wish to ask of ore-sama? Fila caps, tennis rackets, Ponta, trainers?'

'I... Keigo...'

'If it's Ponta, ore-sama will buy you the company if you want.'

'Keigo. Are you serious?'

'Serious? About what?'

'About _us_? Us, as in you and me, together?'

'Brat, you are _so_possessive.'

Ryoma inwardly flinched. He didn't want another label added to him by his oh-so-beloved Monkey King, along with _Ponta-Freak_.

'Answer my question, Atobe Keigo.' Ryoma said, putting down _Tennis Weekly_and getting up out of his chair which was next to the balcony.

Atobe got up from the bed. 'What the hell is wrong with you, brat? Ore-sama wouldn't be here if it wasn't--'

'You _would_be here. This is your home.'

'Oh. Anyway, ore-sama wouldn't be in this relationship if ore-sama wasn't serious.'

'Don't lie, Keigo. Tell me the truth. Are you tired of me?'

Even Ryoma hadn't expected his own question to be so blunt. Atobe seemed taken aback. 'Tired of you? Why would ore-sama be tired of you?'

_Oh, I don't know, maybe because you know I'm sitting in front of you yet you'll grin seductively at all the people watching you and not noticing me. Maybe because you don't care the heck about what I'd be going through at that moment. Maybe because I can see it in your eyes that you're longing for someone else._

Ryoma didn't say anything as he approached the door leading in and out of Atobe's bedroom. He was at the door and was about to leave as he heard Keigo's voice: 'You sound like you want to break up with ore-sama.'

Something in Keigo's voice made Ryoma turn around.

Atobe's face had gone completely white. His eyes were wide-open in the picture of horrified innocence, only that Atobe wasn't innocent. His mouth was partly open.

'What if I want to?' Ryoma couldn't help but ask.

'Why do you want to break up with ore-sama?' Atobe whispered. 'Is ore-sama not good enough for you?'

Ryoma almost wanted to roll his eyes there and then.

'I think that's my question. You flirt with anyone and everyone. Coach Ryuuzaki...? Why the hell would you want to flirt with Sakuno's frigging GRANDMOTHER?! Whenever you and your fucking team come over I get treated to four hours of torture as you _meaningfully_hug Fuji, you plaster your frigging side to Tezuka's side, you play around with Jirou and pull off Oshitari's glasses and you fucking make me fucking watch as he jumps you to get them back!' Ryoma didn't want to admit it, but the anguish that had been building up in him ever since Atobe started all the flirting-crap was now starting to come out through words and ... tears.

Atobe was completely silent as Ryoma turned the handle of the door and stepped out.

_He isn't going to stop me. He knows I know._

A hand grabbed his cap and pulled it off. Another hooked itself around Ryoma's waist, and Ryoma was pulled backwards into Atobe's arms.

'Never.' Atobe's voice murmured next to his left ear. 'Ever. Say that. You want to. Break up. With me.'

'Wh-why?' Ryoma couldn't help but stammer.

'Because I'll never FORGIVE YOU!' Atobe unceremoniously threw Ryoma onto the bed, eliciting a soft cry from the tennis prodigy. He then climbed in himself, and Ryoma's vision of the ceiling was blocked by his lover's face, silver strands hanging down, almost long enough to touch Ryoma's cheeks.

Atobe leant down and captured Ryoma's lips roughly.

###

Atobe was gazing at Ryoma, an indescribable emotion on his face.

The boy was sleeping, hair askew all over his face, dried tears coating his cheeks. Atobe slowly raised a hand and brushed the strands away.

'I wish my parents weren't against this...'

###

Tezuka was sitting at a desk in his room. He was studying for his finals. Which were more than two months away.

As he wrote out complex formulae in Mathematics and effortlessly balanced difficult chemical equations, he was thinking.

Ryoma was in no relationship with Atobe. None whatsoever. He was living a lie.

Atobe was getting married next month.

###

Why would life be fair with him? It had already bestowed so many gifts on him that it had to treat him cruelly...

Ryoma was walking along a path leading to the street tennis courts. Absent-minded as usual, but reasons were different.

'Keigo...' he whispered as he spun the racket he held in his fingers.

Did Atobe really expect Ryoma to not know? Did he think Ryoma was as dumb as not to read the newpapers ("Atobe Heir Dating Ishikawa Heir" "AtoKawa Forever!" "Keigo-sama Weds Suzuka-sama")?

He wanted to break up with Atobe. He couldn't bear this anymore.

He reached the courts and randomly picked a fight with somebody. It obviously resulted in a tennis match between the two, and Ryoma found a way to release all his pain and anger.

Oh no. Why was he here? Why was he here? Today was the day Atobe was supposed to propose to Suzuka Ishikawa, and he had decided to take her to the street courts.... only to find Ryoma there, hitting the ball as if it was his sworn enemy. Sweat-slicked arms pounded the air as Ryoma hit the ball with everything he had.

Ishikawa smiled at Atobe. 'Do you know him, Kei?'

'Yeah... he's Echizen Ryoma, one of the best tennis players from one of Hyotei's rivals, Seigaku.'

'Oh, so he's the super rookie everyone's talking about! He's really cute, but my eyes are only for you.'

And Keigo forced a strained smile onto his face as he noticed the sweat on Ryoma's face was mixed with tears. He had heard their little interaction.

###

_Kei. Ishikawa calls him Kei. And he smiles at that. He used to taunt me whenever I even ventured near the two syllables._

_My eyes are only for you. How many times have I told him that? How many times has she told him that? How many times has he smiled at me? How many times has he smiled at her?_

Ryoma had decided. He was breaking it up. He was breaking it all up. Fuck Atobe and the bitch to hell.

###

Bells rang, signaling the end of school. Ryoma grabbed his bag and headed toward the tennis courts. Horio and Kachiro and Katsuo followed behind. Ryoma was his usual aloof self but they noticed something was different.

Ryoma was bulldozed by Eiji as soon as he got one foot in, but he took it in his stride and a surprised Eiji was carried to where Tezuka was standing.

Ryoma nodded subtly by way of greeting to Tezuka who did the same. Oishi tried to pry Eiji off of Ryoma... and succeeded.

'Today we are going to go for practice sessions to Hyotei.' Tezuka announced as soon as all the regulars had gathered in front of him and Ryuzaki.

Almost no one noticed the slight face of discord on Ryoma's face. He'd wanted nothing to do with Atobe; now he was going over to where he practically lived during the day.

Fuji sat down next to Ryoma on the bus. 'Is there something wrong? You usually seem so perky whenever we go to Hyotei. Something happened with Atobe-kun?'

'Atobe-kun who?' Ryoma vaguely muttered.

Fuji raised an eyebrow and leisurely leaned back on his bus seat.

The bus stopped and everyone got out, chatting amiably, except a certain super rookie and a tensai, who were walking together.

And of course the stoic captain.

'Don't use your sadistic ways here, Fuji...' Ryoma mumbled as soon as they reached the place where the lavishly decorated purple tennis courts were situated. They entered to find the whole team giving them a grand welcome. Ryoma made sure he was hidden behind all the regulars.

'Ore-sama expects you to find this a pleasant three hours, Tezuka.' They bowed (Tezuka did, anyway) and then shook hands.

As everyone dispersed Atobe was left alone as he looked for Ryoma.

'Brat!' He called as soon as he saw a white cap bobbing its way along to where Fuji stood.

He didn't turn around.

Atobe's smile faded as he covered the distance between him and his lover. 'Hey.' Atobe took hold of Ryoma's cap and pulled it off.

'Leave me alone.'

Atobe was surprised.

'Echizen, ore-sama demands to know what you are talking about.'

'Leave me the fuck alone, Atobe. It's over between us. It was over as soon as I-I--' He faltered.

'As soon as you what?' Atobe's jovial mood vanished. His silver locks hung around his face in a very seductive way but he doubted Ryoma would fall for it.

'As soon as I read in the papers that you and Ishikawa are getting married. Now give me my cap back and leave me alone. Have a good life with the slut.' He snatched the white thing away from Atobe's hand and went over to where Tezuka was standing.

Fuji said, 'You really shouldn't have broken his heart like that.'

And then even he walked away.

Atobe was left all alone, stunned and speechless.

Ryoma had known all along.

###

Nanjiro Echizen never really expected his son to have a boyfriend. _Boyfriend_. But his son's choice was his son's choice and it wasn't like he could get him back into liking girls or something.

'What's wrong?' He asked his son as soon as Ryoma strolled into the house with a dull "Tadaima" and went straight up to his room without even exchanging a few insults with the perverted former king of tennis.

'Nothing. Why do you care?' Ryoma's voice floated down the stairs.

The bell rang a few hours later. Rinko opened to see a very handsome male who had silver hair and blue eyes holding a single red rose and wearing a purple shirt and black jeans standing in front of her.

'How may I help you?' She asked politely. Nanako's boyfriend? Or-- Ryoma's?

'Excuse ore-sama for interrupting. Ore-sama's name is Atobe Keigo, and ore-sama is here to see Ryoma.' He wouldn't even drop the "ore-sama" in front of elders.

Rinko's eyes widened slightly. 'Yes, please come in.'

Atobe entered, placing his shoes neatly on the side before stepping up.

'Although Atobe-kun aren't you getting married to Ishikawa Suzuka-san?' Rinko asked, Atobe greeting her husband.

Atobe didn't answer.

'You may go and see him. He is in his room and is not answering to any of us.' Rinko smiled sadly at Nanjiro.

Atobe flew up the stairs.

Ryoma was sitting inside his room. He was lying on the bed, thinking. Then the door knocked and Atobe stood there in all his glory.

'What are you doing here?' Ryoma sat up, pulling an asleep Karupin to him and cuddling him close to his chest.

'Ore-sama came to see you.'

'Why are you here?'

'Ore-sama wants to apologize.' Atobe entered and took Ryoma's hand, gently placing the rose into the fingers.

'No, Keigo. Please. We're over.'

'You can't expect ore-sama to believe that.' Atobe leant in but Ryoma turned his face away. 'Please go somewhere else, Atobe-san. Leave me. And anyway, you and Ishikawa deserve each other.'

Even Atobe got the double meaning.

He kissed Ryoma's cheek, which coloured, and then said, 'Please, ore-sama apologizes. If you want to get back together, ore-sama will always be there waiting.'

'And Ishikawa will be standing beside you.'

Atobe took one last look at the tennis prodigy holding the rose and caressing a cat before he left, restraining the tears from staining his beautiful, erstwhile proud, arrogant, egoistical face. Until he left the Echizen household, anyway.

'Aishiteru.' Were his last words.

'Yeah, right.'

###

Atobe's father was glaring at him as Keigo said, 'Ore-sama is not marrying Ishikawa-san.'

'It is not your decision to make, my son.'

'Ore-sama thinks it is his decision which decides who he will be spending his life with. And even you know she's after ore-sama for his money. And his great bed skills.' The room was on full air-conditioner power and Atobe couldn't restrain a small tremble. He was only wearing a shirt and trousers, whereas his father was fully decked out.

'And you are spending your life with Ishikawa Suzuka. Stop arguing with your father, boy.'

Atobe dropped all formalities. 'I swear, old man, I am not marrying the whore. I'm going to be with Ryoma.'

'Does he want you?'

Atobe was silent.

Atobe-san just laughed and left.

###

Ryoma was in school. For the first time in months he was actually paying attention to the English teacher. What better could he do? It wasn't like he could look forward to Atobe and Ponta after tennis practice anymore.

'Echizen. Look at the day before yesterday's newspaper I am holding. Point out the past perfect continuous verb and the two proper nouns in this sentence.' The teacher had circled a sentence.

Why did she have to give such easy questions to him? Such _torturous_ ones?

'Had been kissing, Ishikawa, Atobe.'

'Correct.'

Bitch.

It was the last class of the day and Ryoma was thoroughly exhausted. Quietly he had resorted to his old ways (staring out of the window) and was not paying any sort of meager attention to the poor pitiful teacher.

Ryoma gazed and gazed. Such a boring landscape. Nothing but lush green grounds and buildings.

Hey....

Why was Atobe walking on those lush green grounds toward the tennis court? Where was the rest of the Hyotei team?

And more importantly, why the hell was he holding a fricking newspaper in his hands? Where was the arrogant stagger? Where was his head held high? It was right there, yeah -- but not in the position it should have been in!

Ryoma was jerked out of his half-awake slumber by the sight.

The bell rang and immediately Ryoma flew out of the class without giving the teacher even one look.

He ran and ran toward the courts. His cap was safely in his hands lest it should fall off any moment while he was running. He loved his cap.

The tennis prodigy could only think of one person at the moment: Atobe Keigo. And of course, tennis.

Quietly he slipped into the courts. He could see Keigo talking to Tezuka while the others were talking amongst themselves in a huddle around them. He saw that the Hyotei team he'd been worrying about earlier was now bickering with Seigaku, and Eiji and Gakuto were having a rock-paper-scissors fight. Apparently, Gakuto was winning. Oshitari was keeping track of the score. Kabaji was dully observing Atobe and Tezuka (as if he was worried Tezuka would jump Atobe).

'RYOMA!' Eiji screamed, and glomped Ryoma, ruffling his hair.

Then everyone noticed Ryoma.

Everybody scattered. Half the Seigaku and Hyotei regulars dispersed to the courts, the rest went to check out the locker rooms and the water taps and Jirou was given the sad task of dragging Kabaji away from a now-alone Atobe. Even Tezuka had gone for a stroll with Fuji and Oishi.

The only people alone now were himself and his ex.

Atobe turned to look at him.

Ryoma didn't say anything as the narcissist made his way over to him. Ryoma looked at what he was holding.

'Today's newspaper.' Atobe said dully, holding it out.

_Atobe mysteriously breaks it off with Ishikawa._ Ryoma's eyes widened.

'What have you done, Monkey King?'

He noticed the old flicker of irritation cross Atobe's face before he said, 'Ore-sama broke up with her. So ore-sama can be with you now.'

Ryoma raised an eyebrow. 'What makes the arrogant you think that I want to be back with you?'

Atobe smirked. Then he caught hold of Ryoma.

'Mmph--hey, Monk---mmh!'

They didn't stop even after fifteen minutes.

The Seigaku and Hyotei team were in a dilemma – how to get out of the courts without passing by a live AV?

###

ATOBE SPOTTED WITH SEIGAKU PRODIGY

KEIGO AND RYOMA?!

ATORYO FOREVER!

'The things newspapers write...' Atobe mumbled to Ryoma, who was curled up on his lap and drinking Ponta. Atobe shifted a bit so that both could get a bit more comfortable. Keigo buried his head in the crook of Ryoma's neck and Ryoma moaned softly.

'They're all true.' Ryoma pointed out. 'And AtoRyo's a good nickname that people have given us.' He leant up and gave Atobe a passionate kiss which left the proud peacock senseless for moments.

'Ore-sama loves you.' Atobe said, kissing the crown of Ryoma's head. Ryoma rolled his eyes. Atobe had been saying those words every fifteen minutes.

'Me too.'

'Don't leave ore-sama.' Atobe took in the smell of the shampoo that Ryoma used. He noted with a bit of surprise that it _didn't_smell of Ponta or grape or cats or even tennis (which had a separate and awesome smell of its own, rather like many awesome smells rolled into one and then categorized under TENNIS).

It smelled of the shampoo Atobe used… Ryoma had been showering – once more – in Atobe's house lately.

'I should be saying that to you, Monkey King.' Ryoma rolled his eyes skyward again.

'Oh? What about Ryuzaki?'

'It's you who were flirting with her grandmother, you know.'

'It's not ore-sama's fault that he wanted to make you jealous.'

'You did a good job.'

'Shut up. Oh, wait - that's a good thing.'

**Owari - Please Review!**


End file.
